After Tonight
by Jaiaelle
Summary: After tonight, she tells him. P/R established relationship. Super short one shot.


_Author's Note: As usual, I started this thinking that it would be humorous but it became pretty serious. I prefer humor but I always write the drama/angst/sappy crap. *sigh* Anyway, this in PR in an established relationship, which is why Noah might not be as gruff as I would write him in a 'they're-starting-to-fall' fic. _

_This is for my fellow PR fans at fanforum, who have this on their PR wishlist. I hope it happens on the show, or something similar. :) And I hope tptb hear us! We LOVE PR!!!_

**_After Tonight_**

The tick tock of the clock that hung in the hall set the rhythm for the tapping of his fingers against the back of the couch, as he sat, his girl practically in his lap, her eyes fixed on the tv screen and his eyes fixed anywhere but. Occasionally, his eyes landed on her long, brown hair, the dim lights reflecting off of it. He couldn't help but, in those moments, lazily move his arm from it's snug position around her shoulders to play with that hair, the pads of his fingers teasing the strands of silk. As if annoyed, she would shrug her shoulders and grab his chin with her delicate fingers, directing his gaze back to the musical playing.

"Watch this part Noah," she would enthuse eagerly, even while aware that they had watched the same part several times that night.

At 10:00 pm, he wasn't sure how much more of _West Side Story _he could take. "Rach, baby," he said, his voice almost a whine. "This is like the one hundredth time we've watched this."

Quickly pausing the button, she frowned at him, her eyes crinkling in displeasure. "It's only the third," she corrected. "I implore you, Noah, to cease with the dramatics and just stay focused on the movie. It's my all time favorite."

Sighing, he settled against the couch's cushions, drawing her to his chest, his lips pressed onto her ear. "But I really want to make out. And your parents won't be back until midnight…this is the golden opportunity. C'mon Rach…" Tugging on her small waist, he repositioned her so that she was on his thighs, gazing down at him, disbelief in her wide eyes. Before he could make any kind of move, she was scrambling away, far enough so that he couldn't reach her.

"Noah, please," she protested, smoothing her top. "We're watching _West Side Story_."

"Rach, please," he countered, though not able to perfect the adorable pout on her face. "We're missing a, what did I call it? That's right. _Golden opportunity_."

Although the look on her face was meant to silence him, he could tell she was holding back that beautiful smile of hers. "I hear the words that you are saying but it's important to me that you-"

"Memorize the whole freaking thing?" Puck glanced at the actors, now frozen in place.

When she crossed her arms over her chest, he feared he'd pushed his luck too far. "That is absurd _Noah Puckerman_. I suppose that my intention was for you to come to love this movie as much as I do."

Snorting, he shook his head, then motioned for her to come back to the spot next to him. "If it means that much to you, then fine. But don't think that I'm going to love this movie like you do. Isn't it enough that I lo-" He cut himself short as he realized the words he just been about to speak. Although he had said them dozens of times in his head, they had yet to pass by his lips. Panic stole over him as his eyes darted to her side of the couch.

She was sitting very still, a strange expression on her face. It almost appeared as if she was glowing, the smallest of smiles touching her mouth, a light in her eyes that made him want to flee but also hold her closer than he ever had before (and he had held her pretty darn close). Scooting across the cushions, she threw her legs over his and grasped the remote control with one hand. "Alright Noah. We can make out. But only _after_ Maria sings 'Tonight.'"

Swallowing, he nodded. "That's…cool." His voice sounded scratchy to his ears and he hoped she didn't notice.

She did. Lightly raking her nails over his cheek, she purred, "Good. And Noah, I feel the same way."

Relief flooded his being as she started up the movie.

She felt the same way.

A grin stretched across his face. Before they had started dating, he had been relatively happy but their relationship had introduced him to all new kinds of happiness. A type that started in his toes and spread all the way up until it touched his lips. A melting kind of happiness. The type that was currently flowing through his veins. Not that he'd _ever_ admit that to anyone, not even her. Tucking his arm around her waist, he tried to concentrate on the musical again. Even though part of the plot consisted of two rival gangs constantly duking it out (in the form of dance), the movie couldn't capture his interest, no matter how many times she made him watch it. Poking her in the side, he whispered, "How long until they sing 'Tonight?'"

With a sigh, she patted his knee. "Patience Noah."

Patience had never been his strong suit but for her, he could wait.

He could wait, even until after 'Tonight.'


End file.
